Day Off
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: She just wanted to play a game. A silly game! Was that too much to ask? For Laxus, yes, yes it was. - One-shot.


Day Off

"Laxus? Are you awake?"

Grunt.

"Good." Suddenly, his bed bounced as Mirajane literally _jumped_ into it. He only frowned, sitting up then and unlatching his headphones.

"The fuck-"

"Let's play a game."

Then he blinked, staring at his demon, who was only sitting there in one of his purple, button up shirts, and looking unbelievably…annoying. She was so freaking annoying.

"No."

"Huh?"

He laid back down, latching his headphones on once more. "I'm sleeping."

"But Laxus," she complained. "Do you know how rare it is that I get a day off? A complete day off?"

"Yeah, Mira. That's why I thought we'd spend the whole time sleeping. You know, like a normal person does?"

"But that's so boring! I've been up since-"

"Five. Yes. I know. I heard you get up. Heard you shower. Heard you singing in the shower. Heard you make breakfast. Heard you call me for breakfast. Heard you complain when I didn't come. Heard you wake your brother and sister for breakfast. Heard-"

"If you heard all that, then why didn't you get up?"

Growling, he said, "Because it's your fucking day off! No one gets up at the normal time they would go to work at on their day off. Why would they?"

"Laxus, I can't sleep passed five. That would be…be…"

"Well, it's noon now," he said, turning on his side as to give her his back. "And I ain't getting up for another two hours. At least. So if you-"

"But Elf and Lisanna already left for the guildhall, Laxus. And I've already cleaned everything. And done laundry. What do you expect me to do, huh? While you sleeping?"

"Gee, Mira, try sleep also?"

"No way! The sun's up, Laxus. That means we're supposed to be up."

"Don't know where you got an asinine idea like that-"

"I guess if you're not getting up that I could just go down to the guild." She stared down at him. "That would be fun, I guess, to-"

"No, Mirajane," he groaned. "You know as well as I do that if you go down there, you're only going to end up working. So just stay put."

It happened every freaking time she got off. It was so annoying.

"But, Laxus! I'm so bor-"

"Fine. Freaking fine." He pushed up once more and unlatched his headphones before tossing them to the bed in frustration. "What freaking game do you wanna play, demon? Huh? What sort of-"

"Okay, listen to the rules." She bounced slightly, shifting to sit cross legged as she stared at him. "I say a word and then you say the first thing that comes to mind. Then-"

"Mirajane," he groaned, watching her in disbelief. "That's not a game. It's a fucking therapy technique."

"Fine, Laxus. Then you think of a game."

"No, Mira. Because I don't wanna play-"

"You never do anything fun with me!"

"Mirajane-"

"You don't! Elf and Ever go out on fun dates, like to plays or to go ice skating-"

"I get motion sick, so I can't travel or ice-"

"Bickslow and Lisanna go to-"

"What part of travel didn't you-"

'And Natsu and Lucy-"

"I ain't doing a damn thing the freaking Salamander does!"

"Laxus-"

"Mirajane, what do you want from me, huh? I moved into this stupid house with you and your crazy siblings just to make you happy. I stopped taking long, complicated jobs, just to keep you from worrying. Hell, I proposed because you kept hounding me about it! I-"

"I just wanted to play a game!"

And then the tears started. The demon, she freaking sobbed too, at first sitting there with her mouth open as the tears streamed out. Then she fell to the side, burying her head in her pillow as she wailed. Laxus tried to comfort her, but it didn't work out too well.

"Mirajane-"

"No! Elfman and Lisanna are not stupid. And I only wanted you to stop taking dangerous jobs because I love you. But apparently you don't love me!"

"I do too. You're my little demon. I-"

"I didn't force you to propose, Laxus. Or at least I didn't mean to. If you want your ring back, fine! Take it! I-"

"I don't want it back, Mirajane. I want you to calm down. And I want to play your game. Here. Say a word and I'll-"

"Leave me alone."

"Mira-"

She sniffled, snuggling closer to her pillow as he stared worriedly down at her. "I just wanted to play, Laxus. And then you had to go and act like a jerk."

"I know. I-"

"I do a lot of stuff for you that I don't wanna do. You think that I like watching you train, Laxus? Huh? Do you? Because I don't. At all. But I go and watch you or keep track of your mile times because I love you. So that means that sometimes, I have to do silly things that I don't want to. That's just how it works."

"Alright."

"It goes both ways, you know? You have to do things for me too."

"I try, Mirajane, but waking me up in the middle of the day-"

"That's when normal people are up!"

He only made a face as she finally lifted her head to glance at him. Reaching out, he wiped at her tear some.

"I'm sorry I said all that, huh? You know that I just get…"

"Grumpy? Cranky? Crotchety?"

"…Sure. Whatever." He leaned over to press a kiss against her forehead. "But you know that none of it has to do with you. I love you."

More sniffles. It was never until she was crying that he realized how much he truly did like all her giggles.

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm. And…and… Mira, you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I don't do nothing I don't wanna. So when I asked you to marry me, I meant it. And when we do get married, it's cause I'm gonna wanna. And your siblings aren't… Lisanna ain't bad, but Elfman-"

"Laxus-"

"Mirajane, he is annoying. Even you have to admit that."

"Well, he has his moments, but so do you."

Grunt. Then, slowly, he shifted to lay on his back once more. "The point is that your tears are pointless so knock it off."

Giggles. He finally got them out of her.

Shifting, Mirajane moved to rest against his chest, still sniffling once, before all her tears were finally gone.

"I love you too, Laxus."

"I know, demon. These crying jags though? I ain't too fond of 'em." He took to stroking the back of her head then, always finding comfort in the softness of her white locks. "At all."

"I'm not too fond of your headphones either, but I put up with them."

"What you talking about?" He put one on one of her ears then, saving the other for himself. "You love 'em. And all my music."

"Mmmm. I love my headphones. And I love my music, that I actually make. I just tolerate the music you listen to."

He only leaned down then, brushing his lips gently against her forehead, right where her bangs should have been, had they not been tied up like always.

"And I just tolerate this too, Laxus."

"Hmmm?" He glanced down at her eyes, but they were shut. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd drift off. Man, he sure hoped so.

"This. Wasting my day with you."

Wasting? Harsh much?

"I mean, I get one off day and I'm going to spend it in bed with a decently attractive guy?"

Now she was just being mean.

"Mirajane-"

"But then I think, wow. At least he's trying to be a little considerate."

"What are you-"

"I know it was you that convinced Lisanna to cover the afternoon and night shift for me and told Kinana to offer me the morning off." She patted his chest gently. "You're such a good, moderately nice looking guy."

"I like you, demon, but you're one more insult away from getting your brains fried."

She only giggled before, thankfully, yawning slightly.

"You shock me, dragon, and I might just have to punish you."

"Bring it."

But she didn't. For awhile there, Laxus did get a couple winks…no, literally, just a couple. Because after a few minutes, he was busy doing something else.

"Snow.

"Cold."

"Fire."

"Hot."

"Um…thunder."

"Lightening."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Apple."

"Mirajane, I really think you're supposed to say more thought provoking-"

"You said you'd play with me!"

Laxus only sighed. "Fine. Next one."

"Beach."

As he grumbled the word sand, Laxus gave up. He literally gave up. She'd not only ruined her own damn off day, but she was boring the hell out of him in the process.

But…it was her day. And because of that, he'd do whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost feel neglectful towards Mirajane and Laxus recently, 'cause all I seem to want to write about is Lisanna and Bickslow. Just running low on ideas lately, I guess. <strong>


End file.
